Minato Namikaze 2: Burning up
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Once again we dive into the deep recess of Yaoi and Minato once again serves as a primary character paired up with male characters. This time the pairing is that of Minato and Kakashi. It is an au setting involving men who fight fires, different hoses will be in use of course. More pairings to come.


**Authors note: **While I did say only ones with 0, I might amend that going forward so for those who have not feel free to read up on my first outing with Minato in 'Minato Namikaze 1: Surrender is Bliss' and moving forward let us jump back into the next installment, again these do not continue one after the other and are only one on one pairings with Minato serving as the sub. Heavy Yaoi and kinks involved and setting can vary and sometimes au is used if I have trouble grasping a time when Minato would have been involved with any Naruto character. Feel free in your review to put up suggestions for other pairings. In terms of this story it will involve Minato up against Kakashi in an au setting.

Minato Namikaze 2: Burning up

Minato Namikaze worked at Konoha Fire Department and it had been his lifelong dream working here alongside such brave men and women. However for some reason the women opted to leave creating quite the male vibe it seemed. Minato didn't give it much consideration or thought as he craved jumping into action and saving lives. He was a bit of a fire junkie as he was often the first one dressed and down the pole and ready to get going.

The Fire Chief Kakashi Hatake was sort of a veteran of the trade. He had been putting out fires since he was dreaming of this. Kakashi was rather hot and honestly his stature and strength he drew upon when having doubts about being here. True it was his dream…but…he also knew that sometimes the stress and strain of putting out fires on a constant basis could put anyone on edge.

Minato had often dreamt of bells going off and realizing he was stark naked. There were other times where he would go down the pole but he wouldn't be moving and they would leave without him. Minato was single, not to say he hadn't been with people, but so far nothing had stuck. He was rather tall pushing 6ft with blonde spiky hair and piercing soul crushing blue eyes. His frame was slender and with a bit of build but honestly not as muscular as some of the men working here.

Minato had a nice ass on him and without females around he had been complimented on the shape of it. A lot of the men here lived here so they saw each other on a daily basis. Routines changed from who was cooking to who was doing the laundry. Minato took each task he was assigned to heart as he didn't wish to cause tension as tension led to hostility or hurt feelings.

Today he was washing dishes as someone else had done the cooking. He wore a blue long sleeve over fit snug pants and he was lost in thought as he had the sponge to the plate when he felt a presence behind him. The package was meaty and thick and sent his thoughts somewhere it shouldn't. It was a good thing he had a secure purchase on the plate or it would have fallen.

"Minato, I see you got dishes detail. Make sure you get them nice and clean, don't want to eat on a dirty plate now." The voice belonged to Kakashi, even now he was biting his lip feeling like one of those girls who saw their dream hunk plastered by fresh water trailing down perfect abs and flawless hair.

"Uh…yeah, of course, thanks for that…" Minato swallows as he moves the sponge in a semicircular motion. Minato feels him lean against him, his hot breath teasing the back of his neck and soon finds hands settling over his own. The two of them washing dishes together, hands soapy from the water, a wild sensation turning to frantic crazy thoughts occupied his mind. What was going on here? Was this even allowed, damn, he was getting a hard on just from the action happening from behind.

"I know you have been having a hard time sleeping of late Minato, and, you know I am here if you ever wish to talk. This job…it isn't the easiest and does come with its line of baggage. Relationships tend to crumble from time restraints and raising a family takes a lot of commitment. A lot of us remain single so we never have to put anyone through the risk and sacrifice that comes with the job. I've been single a long time…comes with the territory, and, sometimes it can get lonely."

Minato swallows some as he puts the dish away and works on the next one. Truth was it wasn't like Minato wasn't lonely, but, most of the time he just didn't think he fit in here. Most of the stories shared or told were ones he did not have much experience in. Minato wasn't a risk taker per say nor did he go around tapping any female within range. For the most part they were straight or maybe hiding behind that label so as to not reveal their hidden sexuality.

"I won't take up too much of your time but whenever you are free seek me out; I might be able to help you out with your problem." Kakashi now says this into his ear, his tongue flicking along it causing him to grip onto the plate he was washing tighter.

It was a good thing he was standing up against the sink or his hard pressed dick would create quite a problem. However he didn't think he was thick or wanting much like Kakashi. The older male pulls away from him and Minato whimpers some at the absence.

Kakashi in full profile had an eye patch over his eye, the one that had been blinded or seared beyond repair. However this was a man who would stop at nothing to continue doing the job he loved. His hair had gone premature white but he wasn't as old as most who eventually go that hair color. Minato found his hair color hot as it gave him an edge among his peers and there wasn't anything one would do that Kakashi would not do first.

Finishing with the dishes Minato hears the bell ring and knows a fire is starting or is set aflame. Hurrying off he goes to get dressed and hopefully his problem downstairs disappears before they head out.

* * *

The fire had been quite the hassle but they eventually got it under control. Minato was impressed with how the team was doing and even with Kakashi taking head, dammit, he had to get his mind out of the gutter. A big meal was fixed and thankfully he didn't have to wash dishes. In fact he may never think of washing dishes quite the same way again.

Minato was in need of a shower, a hot shower. His skin was burning up, his mind just couldn't stop thinking about his leader, his Chief in the same light he had thought of him before. Thankfully no one was using the showers at the moment giving him free access without anyone whistling at his figure.

Letting out a sigh he shucks off his clothing feeling all sweaty from the fire. Running a hand through his blonde hair he goes to turn on the shower but no sooner does he do that he finds himself cautious, no, alert…like somebody was watching him. It was crazy though…he had to quit that. He feels the water begin to warm up on him, water matting down his blonde hair and his lips parted as a soft soothing sigh escapes his lips. Running his hands over his body he feels like everything is heightened somehow.

His hand descends down to his shaft, a sigh continuing to hiss out of him. Stroking off he somehow just can't get into it. Taking a moment he thinks of Kakashi and that somehow does it, the pleasure, the want…he had to have this man. Minato didn't consider himself dominant though and when around him he got tongue tied.

"You look like you can use some motivation, some tender care." Minato's eyes shoot open, not even realizing they had closed.

"Chief…um…what are you doing here?" Minato looks for him and finds he is also naked. Of course, still, it was a bit jaw dropping how his six pack and torso being hairless were so hot. His dick was just as big as he imagined it when it pressed against his behind.

"I asked the boys where you went off to, they figured you needed time to recuperate from the fire. It was pretty rough…still…no matter what they said you pulled it off. Look Minato, you need to stop letting them get to you, get in your head. I've been watching you and your progress from when you first came here has improved."

Minato had not even thought of that, or, did he? Perhaps he kept moving but yes there were times where he felt like he didn't belong. He thought of their stories and thought of how they looked at him. Honestly he felt sometimes the only one who cared about him was Kakashi. This man who was so much to him…no, he couldn't think like that, besides why would a man like him ever be interested in someone like him?

"Kakashi…I-I…why is this so hard?" Minato feels like he might cry but he is a grown man and crying would just show how weak he is to this man.

"Perhaps there is a way I can help; after all, it is just the two of us here." Kakashi closes the distance and Minato couldn't even look at him but as he does he is standing before him. That strength he sees is staring right back at him with those cool calm gaze he had seen so often from afar. Suddenly his lips crash against his engulfing them, smoldering him from the inside out; a soft whimper barely escaping, everything turning up.

Minato can feel Kakashi's hand drift down claiming his shaft, stroking it up and down as he is moved further under the spray from the shower. He tangles his hands behind his neck and as their lips part he finds lips upon his neck, surrendering himself to the other man's will. This passion, this mix of play between the two was all he had ever wanted.

He had thought he had hidden his feeling so well but somehow this man had seen through the façade or shields he had put up. "Oh god, oh god…please don't stop…" Minato says almost feminine like.

"Heh, you have quite the vocals on you Minato. Don't worry; the boys won't know about this, it'll be our secret. Still…you and I will be doing this much more often…and you aren't alone, truth is you have never been alone Minato."

Minato holds onto him tighter feeling his breathing picking up. The hand job was better than his own. He bucks his hips some and tries to stifle any scream or moan from carrying. When he did release he was spent, his breathing labored as he tried to keep his legs from buckling out from under him.

"Now it is your turn Minato, show me what you are capable of." Minato had no idea what he was talking about till he looks down. It was quite a feat…would he even manage? Still he drops down to his knees as the shower continues. Gripping his shaft he runs a hand along each inch, hoping to satisfy the man, this massive man.

"Kakashi…what am I to you?" Minato licks his lips as he slowly envelops his head, sucking on it slowly as he finds the taste salty but somehow his never favorite flavor. The scent overpowers his senses as he digs a bit deeper, just till it reaches the back of his throat. His size was something else…in fact he was gagging.

"You are special to me Minato and, going forward I am hoping we can be each other's anchor through this pain induced world of fires and hurt." Minato could feel his hand collecting at the back of his head in his wet matted hair. Minato summons the courage to push past the gagging, though he cannot fit his entire length down his gullet.

His moans were muffled around his size and he picked up speed. It was hard to tell how long he had been doing this but he eventually tastes his release pushing out of his mouth and making his eyes shoot open.

* * *

It did not stop there. Night had fallen on the Fire House and Minato was in Kakashi's office seated on his lap. His dick was lodged up inside his ass while his hands gripped onto his shoulders for support. Bouncing freely he felt the tightness of his ass fitted around his shaft. His wild blonde hair thrown about and his mouth parted open like some girl or woman.

"Under the cover of night is the only way we can be truly free Minato, and, trust me in time both you and I will be together without putting our jobs in jeopardy. I am not using you for pleasure, I am not using you because you are incredibly hot, no, I am with you because I want to be with you."

Minato goes to kiss the man, tasting his tongue in his mouth and keeping him close. Each bounce was drawing him closer to release and he knew that this man meant every word he said. The pleasure was so enticing so generous and each of them gave without taking. Minato of course would always be sub to this man. Picking up speed he does a bit of circular motion with his hips and his dick was throbbing.

Even as he came, some of it splattering onto him and then Kakashi the two were not done. Minato would be sore come morning but it would be worth it, oh the things he would do for this man that he loved, yes, it was love and while not spoken aloud both of them were taking the plunge and no matter how many fires they put out…they'd never be able to put this fire out, he was burning up.

THE END


End file.
